helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sudo Maasa
Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by Up-Front Agency and part of Hello! Project. She is a member of Berryz Koubou. History Sudou Maasa joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. She made her debut as one of the 4KIDS in the Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! film as well as on Minimoni's 6th single. In 2004, Sudou was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. Sudou was a member ofLittle Gatas and Mix Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. She is going to be the lead role of the live action movie adaptation of the manga "Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata" (Writing Light Novels is Fun) as the character Yabusame Tsurugi (流鏑馬剣). The story centers on Yakumo Atae, a first-year student who knows the hidden secret of his fearsome classmate Tsurugi Yabusame — while she is the school's strongest girl, she is also a budding light novel author under the penname Mio Himemiya. Tsurugi is stuck in a huge slump while writing her new romantic comedy. Yakumo's cousin Kokona Atae happens to be Tsurugi's editor, and Kokona suggests that Yakumo and Tsurugi become a couple so that Tsurugi can know the experience of romance. Profile *'Name': Sudou Maasa (須藤茉麻) *'Birthdate': July 3rd, 1992 *'Nickname': Maa (まあ), Maasan, Mama, Suu-chan *'Blood Type': O *'Birthplace': Tokyo, Japan *'Height': 166cm *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids **4Kids (2002) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **ZYX-α (2009-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas(2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P.(2007–) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Making cookies, collecting stickers *'Special skill': Drawing charcter art!! *'Strong point': Good at looking after younger kids? *'Weak point': Spacing out *'Habit': It's gone now *'Favorite color': Blue, red *'Favorite flower': Violet *'Disliked thing to do': Bugs (all) *'Scared of': Bugs *'Favorite movie': "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi" *'Favorite book': "Ranma 1/2," "Candy Candy" *'Favorite word': "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Fall. *'Favorite food': Sushi, umeboshi, fish *'Least favorite food': Eggplant *'Favorite song': "Shabondama", (Morning Musume) *'Charm point': Eyes Single Participated In Berryz Koubou * Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai * Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! * Piriri to Yukou! * Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ * Koi no Jubaku * Special Generation * Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? * 21ji Made no Cinderella * Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai * Jiriri Kiteru * Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND * Munasawagi Scarlet * VERY BEAUTY * Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba * Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi * Dschinghis Khan * Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance * MADAYADE * Dakishimete Dakishimete * Seishun Bus Guide/Rival * Ryuusei Boy/Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama * Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! / Otakebi Boy WAO! * Maji Bomber!! * Shining Power * Heroine ni Narou ka! * Ai no Dangan * Aa Yoru ga Akeru Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BerriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :3. What are your goals?: ::I like to watch movies and go to the theatre so I'd like to try acting if possible. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Taking care of my grandchildren. Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) by Morning Musume *Sougen no Hito (草原の人) by Matsuura Aya *Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) by 3nin Matsuri 2nd Event (2008.09.11) *Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni (愛する人の名前を日記に) by Berryz Koubou *Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き) by °C-ute 3rd Event (2009.04.27) *Munasawagi Scarlet (Guitar - Acustic Ver.) (胸さわぎスカーレット) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.19) *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) by Berryz Koubou *Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (思い立ったら　吉でっせ!) by Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて抱きしめて) by Berryz Koubou *Boogie Train '03 (ブギートレイン'03) by Fujimoto Miki *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (愛あらば) by Morning Musume Works Movies *2002.12 ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！ Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! *2010.12 ライトノベルの楽しい書き方 Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata (Writing Light Novels is Fun) as Yabusame Tsurugi Photobooks *2009.03.11 maasa 'In Concert' *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Maasa Sudo (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) Trivia *Has an older brother and a younger sister. *Owns two Mini Dax dogs (named Candy and Ururu) and a Holland Lop rabbit (named Taremi). *Was once known for her height when Berryz Koubou was first formed, but she was surpassed in height in 2004 by Kumai Yurina. *Her favorite artirsts are Sakurazuka Yakkun and SUMMERS. *Known for her "my pace" character and for her cool presence. *Once had a very noticeable lisp, but it has faded as she has gotten older. *Is scared of water & hates fish . *Has recently (2007) named her charm points as her eyes and lips. *Has said she is going to read 10 books before the end of 2008. *Is good friends with Tokunaga Chinami and Kumai Yurina. *She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Tokunaga Chinami, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika *Is very good with kanji. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Chu! Natsu Party 3nin Matsuri *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Japanese Language and her favorite food is bread. *She's the 5th Berryz member to get a Photobook. *Is said to be the most natural girl in Berryz Koubou. *Auditioned in H!P Kids with dyed brown hair. External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 須藤茉麻 | English: Maasa Sudo *Sudou Maasa Serend Blog Category:Berryz Kobo Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 births Category:4KIDS Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Blood type O